Collapsible and modular water crafts are known in the art for the purposes of providing small pleasure craft able to be transported more easily in a disassembled form and reassembled before use. It is known to provide hull constructions in which independent floating hull sections are assembled to form a larger continuous hull as is disclosed in the June 1954 issue of Popular Science at page 121 and in Dutch patent publication NL 7,802,634. It is also known in British patent publication GB 2,119,721 to build a catamaran in which bow and stern portions of each pontoon or hull are connected together to form a pair of floats. The floats are then interconnected by a member which supports a seat.
In the prior art configurations, the modules making up the boat are not very compact as individual units, and transport of the boat before assembly requires the transport of one or more elements of relatively large dimensions.